narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keiji Kunitsu
Keiji is a former shinobi of Iwagakure who defected from the village due to his belief that he is the Messiah. He sympathises with the Black Crowns way of thinking however he disagrees with their message and their way of doing things. After hearing the news of the Kirigakure incident he attained the Mangekyō Sharingan and joined the Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai Faction to further his cause, to create a world of perfect harmony. Background Early Life During his youth Keiji was a quiet child who would rather stay inside reading than go and play with other kids. His favourite books to read were mostly based on philosophy so he would often question everything from religion to death. His parents eventually became worried about him after he threatened a religious leader, as he believed that he was preaching lies. His mother not knowing what to do sent him to live with his aunt once he got there they forced him to play outside with other kids. However this turned out to worsen the situation as he brought others around to his way of thinking. He then became known as a messiah and had many others spread his teachings. This greatly upset the parents of the children, as this went against their beliefs, they then banded together to form a mob. Once the aunt found out she tried to get the boy as far away from the town not in hopes to assist him but in hopes to make herself rid of him. The mob searched high and low for Keiji and found nothing and were about to leave until Keiji came out of his hiding spot, which was behind an old tree by their house, to try and negotiate with them. Once the mob found out the aunt's treachery they found and executed the boy's family one by one. However he managed to get away with the help of some of his loyal followers. As Keiji believed in peace he convinced his followers to join Iwagakure, along with himself, to spread their message. They did not have much success though as many of the shinobi there found his message to be foolish. Over time many of his followers left him as they longer not believed in his teachings. Keiji then went into a long period of depression not knowing what to do he turned to the religion focusing around the Shinju. He mixed many of their teachings with his own to create a new religion. He believed that if he could spread his word the world would be at peace at long last. To help his religion grow he gathered information on the Sharingan and found out that many of the Uchihas killed no longer had their Dōjutsu. This prompted him to explore the subject a bit more and found out about Obito Uchiha's secret base, at which he kept all the Sharingan's he had collected. He then transplanted the Sharingan in his eye sockets and gained it's ocular ability. He had his followers guard the hideout to prevent anyone else from obtaining the eyes. From that day on he secretly forced those who were not willing to convert to his religion with his ocular power. Although he did have the mighty Dōjutsu the people still put up a resistance and even tried to get the Tsuchikage involved however with the help of his followers he managed to stop them. Days as a Religious Leader Keiji spent most of his teenage years trying to convince the people of Iwagakure that his religion was true and those who did not believe were forced to via his powerful ocular power. For this reason he was regarded as false prophet who forcefully converted those who do not believe in his religion. He spent many of these days operating underground keeping his activities secret to the Tsuchikage while remaining his most faithful follower. During one of his many teachings he encountered those who were part of the religion which worships Shinju. Both he and them exchanged knowledge however Keiji was not fully content with the answers he had gotten. This lead him to rethink his entire religion and it's meaning. He then took leave and voyaged on a thousand day trip around the world. During his travels he encountered many problems ranging from poverty to greed and even heard tales of living subjects being sacrificed in the name of their false religions. He knew that something had to be done however he knew better than to repeat the action which had presented itself repeatedly in history, the Eye of the Moon plan. So he instead came up with a project, which is unknown by most of his followers, nicknamed "Project Rebirth" not much is known about it but Keiji seems quite confident in the plan's outcome to be successful. Keiji from there began to gather the necessary items needed to achieve his goal. During this time he continued to go on missions for Iwagakure due to the Tsuchikage's growing suspicion in his activities. As he had been constantly neglecting his duties to the village and to the Tsuchikage. While on one of these missions he continued to convert people to his religion. Crowning of Dawn Keiji accompanied the Tsuchikage the meeting of council with the intent of using his Dōjutsu to take control of the current Kage, to help further his plan. However just before he could do so news broke out of what had just happened at Kirigakure he broke out into tears, in the process awakening his Mangekyō Sharingan. During the chaos Keiji and his followers slipped away soon after Keiji left his followers in charge of spreading his religion. He later joined up with the other Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai who had formed a faction of their own. Personality Keiji is a sympathetic, emotional young man who has shown to take a dramatic turn when in grief. He also seems to have developed a god complex and believes he is the Messiah. This has lead him to create his own religion which has gained many followers especially within Iwagakure, due to the chaos caused. Keiji mourns for the death of every creature no matter how small he finds beauty in all. Although not always shown Keiji is quite temper mental and will erupt into a sudden rage if upset in the slightest. Appearance Keiji is young adult male who is above the normal height for his age. His skin tone is pale due to being isolated for most of his childhood and he has straight, white hair which reaches until his neck area. His eyes are onix shaped and are a hazel nut brown colour. He often has neutral expression due to his attitude. His usual attire consists of black leather jacket with a pitch black shirt underneath. This is followed by black skinny jeans along with black slippers. People usually puts people off about his personality. Chakra and Physical Prowess Keiji has average levels of chakra however even with this small amount of chakra he is able to face off against shinobi with large reserves and still fight on equal footing. His skills with chakra manipulation are adept and for that reason he is able to channel his chakra into jutsu quite easily. After gaining the Dōjutsu, Sharingan, he discovered he had another natural affinity for Genjutsu and was able to cast a long lasting technique on many of his current followers to force them to convert to his religion. At the meeting after hearing of the massacre the at took place at Kirigakure he attained a Mangekyō Sharingan. With it his Genjutsu became much stronger however he couild only use his ocular power a maximum of two times a day. Howeve by the time he joined the Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai faction he was able to use it five times a day. Nature Transformations Keiji has an affinity for Earth Release like most of Iwagakure's shinobi however through training he discovered his true affinity was Fire Release. With these two natures he was soon promoted to Chūnin and was entrusted with important duties like escorting the Tsuchikage to meetings. After gaining his Sharingan he inherited the ability to perform Genjutsu like most Dōjutsu users and Blaze Release, as a Mangekyō Sharinagn ability. Abilities Keiji is adept in Shurikenjutsu and has mastered most of Iwagakure's techniques based around them. His skills even being compared to those of Tenten. Besides the Stone Village's techniques he has also mastered others originating from all sorts of villages from around the world. When asked why he has such an interest in Shurikenjutsu he simply replies by saying, "Well, you see it's more like an art than a fighting method for me. The way they move...they are just so...so...so...majestic..." After gaining the pair of Sharingan he becomes quite skilled in using the Sharingan despite not being an actual Uchiha. Ninjutsu Even with average chakra reserves he is able to perform far more complex techniques thanks to his incredible chakra control. Techniques which could take years to learn take him mere weeks. As a shinobi of Iwagakure he knows quite a few Earth Release techniques however he knows a bit more Fire Release techniques compared to those. Shurikenjutsu Keiji is well versed in the use of shuriken and can easily take on foes with just shurkiken and some clones. The speed of which he throws his shuriken is comparable to the speed of the Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation. His skills with shuriken are comparable to those of the Uchiha even before he transplanted the Sharingan. For those reason he is considered a genius when it comes to this class of techniques. Keiji is shown to own at least one Fūma Shuriken as shown at the meeting between the nations when he was guarding the Tsuchikage. Genjutsu This class of techniques became available to him after attaining the Sharingan. Despite not being an Uchiha he is adept in the usage of this class of techniques. After obtaining the Mangekyō his right eye attained a unique Genjutsu which disables the victim's five senses trapping them in their own conscious for the rest of their lives. This has been regarded as one of the most powerful Genjutsu and has earned its place among Shisui Uchiha's own Genjutsu, Kotoamatsukami. Sharingan After transplanting the Sharingan into his eye sockets he quickly figured the mechanics howevr due to him being a known Uchiha he cannot use for long periods of time in battle without completely exhausting himself. With this he could use genjutsu properties of the Sharingan however he had no mastery over the eye's other ocular abilities. After hearing the news of the Kirigakure massacre he simultaneously awakened the Mangekyō signifying that he gained the eyes other abilities. Mangekyō Sharingan Keiji awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan at the meeting, between the different allied villages, when news broke out about the disaster. In his right eye he attained ??? a unique genjutsu which disables the enemies five senses leaving them in a death-like state. In his left Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi - Flame Pillar a powerful technique which allows him to create a gigantic pillar of black flames. Hi skill with the Kekkei Genkai is so fantastic that many shinobi mistake him for an actual Uchiha Clan member. Trivia *This character is based off an incomplete character of mine from the Naruto Roleplay Fanon. *Keiji's databook entry: **his most favourite food is grilled fish **his least favourite food is sushi **his most favourite drink is fresh orange juice **his least favourite drink is anything that contains alcohol **his hobbies are philosophy, mourning his comrade's death and spreading his religion